piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Discontinued Items
These items have been discontinued from Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Some pirates may have these items in their inventory, but players without them will not be able to obtain them at any time. Discontinued Items are clothing, weapons, and tattoos that are no longer available for pirates to purchase or to find in loot. There are pirates in the game that still have possesion of these now discontinued items. Some Body types are still seen on Pirates of the Caribbean Online, but no longer continued. Discontinued Weapons Cutlasses Daggers Voodoo Dolls Pistols Repeater Pistols Voodoo Staves Discontinued Potions Discontinued Clothing Male and Female Clothing CrossbonesBandanaMale.png| Crossbones Bandana Loyalty Bandana.jpg| Loyalty Bandana Black Buccaneer Hat.png| Black Buccaneer Hat NavyHatFemale.jpg| Navy Hat Male Discontinued Clothing Hats UpdatedBlackDingyCoat.png|Black Dingy Long Coat Dc coat.PNG|Brown Dingy Long Coat Brown Dindy Long Coat.png|Dark Brown Dingy Long Coat Red Dingy Coat.jpg|Red Dingy Long Coat GreyDingyLongCoat.png|Gray Dingy Long Coat DarkGraySwabby'sJacket.png|Dark Gray Swabby's Jacket Screen_Shot_2012-08-06_at_10.55.10_PM.png|Dark Blue Swabby's Jacket Vests Black Patchwork Vest.png|Black Patchwork Vest Dark Blue Patchwork Vest.PNG|Dark Blue Patchwork Vest Blue Embellished Vest.jpg|Blue Embellished Vest Green Embellished Vest.jpg|Green Embellished Vest Grey Embellished Vest.png|Gray Embellished Vest Yellow Embellished Vest.png|Yellow Embellished Vest Red embellished vest clearer.png|Red Embellished Vest darkgreenwoodland.png|Green Woodland Vest Red Woodland Vest.jpg|Red Woodland Vest Brown Hunting Vest.png|Brown Hunting Vest Red Hunting Vest.jpg|Red Hunting Vest brownhuntingvest.png|Brown Hunting Vest BrownBeltedVest.png|Brown Belted Vest DarkBrownBeltedVest.png|Dark Brown Belted Vest BeltedVestRed.png|Red Belted Vest RedLeather.jpg|Red Leather Vest DarkRedLeather.jpg|Dark Red Leather Vest LightGrayLeatherVest.png|Light Gray Leather Vest Dark Grey Leather Vest.png|Dark Gray Leather Vest PurpleLeatherVest.png|Purple Leather Vest Shirts Black Reinforced Puffy.jpg|Black Reinforced Puffy Shirt Dark Grey Pub Shirt.png|Dark Grey Pub Shirt Red Pub Shirt.png|Red Pub Shirt Dealer shirt clearer.png|Dealer Shirt Dirtycrewtank.jpg|Gray Crew Tank DcTrimmedTank.png|Brown Trimmed Tank PinkSwabbie.jpg|Magenta Swabbie Shirt darkgreenreinforced.png|Green Reinforced Puffy Shirt PurpleLayeredShirt.png|Purple Layered Shirts DarkGrayLayeredShirt.png|Dark Gray Layered Shirts PurpleSuspenderTank.png|Purple Suspender Tank Pants Black Guys Pants.jpg|Black Potato Sack Trousers Grey swab the deck trousers clearer.png|Gray Swab the Deck Trousers DenimBlue.png|Blue Denim Trousers BrightGreenDenim.jpg|Bright Green Denim Trousers UpdatedBrownDenimTrousers.png|Brown Denim Trousers Old clothing6.png|Dark Gray Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Bluesailtrousers.jpg|Blue Sail Trousers Darkbluedenimtrousers.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Trousers Pinkcircusbreeches.png|Magenta Circus Breeches Blue circus breeches - edited.png|Bright Blue Circus Breeches GreenHighwaters.jpg|Light Green Denim Highwaters Screen Shot 2012-08-22 at 6.21.10 PM.png|Lavender Denim Highwaters Screenshot 2012-06-06 21-20-19.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Highwaters Grey PST.jpg|Gray Potato Sack Trousers DarkBrownLeatherHighwaters.png|Dark Brown Leather Highwaters BlackLeatherHighs.jpg|Black Leather Highwaters DCLeatherHighwaters.png|Light Blue Leather Highwaters PurpleLeatherHighwaters.png|Purple Leather Highwaters BrownSailTrousers.png|Brown Sail Trousers Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers.png|Dark Brown Potato Sack Trousers darkgreenpotato.png|Green Potato Sack Trousers BrownStowawayTrousers.png|Brown Stowaway Trousers greystowaway.png|Gray Stowaway Trousers LightPinkSkullsnap.jpg|Light Pink Faded Skullsnap Trousers BrownKakiSkullsnap.jpg|Brown Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Dark Gray Linen Highwaters.jpg|Dark Gray Linen Highwaters Screen_Shot_2012-07-31_at_2.24.04_PM.png|Brown Denim Highwaters DarkGrayCottonHighwaters.png|Dark Gray Cotton Highwaters 20121027172701!MayTrousers.png Pantcolor1.png PantColor2.png PantColor3.png PantColor4.png PantColor5.png PantColor6.png PantColor7.png PantColor8.png PantColor9.png PantColor10.png PantColor11.png PantColor12.png PantColor13.png PantColor14.png PantColor15.png PantColor16.png PantColor17.png PantColor18.png PantColor19.png PantColor20.png Peddler12Pants.png 1Pantcolor1.png 1Pantcolor2.png 1Pantcolor3.png 1Pantcolor4.png 1Pantcolor5.png 1Pantcolor6.png 1Pantcolor7.png 1Pantcolor8.png 1Pantcolor9.png 1Pantcolor10.png 1Pantcolor11.png 1Pantcolor12.png 1Pantcolor13.png 1Pantcolor14.png 1Pantcolor15.png 1Pantcolor16.png 1Pantcolor17.png 1Pantcolor18.png 1Pantcolor19.png 1Pantcolor20.png Belts DarkGrayBasicSash.png|Dark Gray Basic Sash Female Discontinued Clothing Coats Dark Lavendar Patchwork Riding Coat (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Patchwork Riding Coat Corsets Black Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Black Rose Petal Corset Black Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Black Royal Chest Corset Green Rawhide Corst (Female).jpg|Green Rawhide Corset Pink Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Pink Royal Chest Corset Plum Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Plum Embroidered Corset Purple Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Purple Embroidered Corset Red Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Red Rose Petal Corset 251.PNG|Red Rawhide Corset Shirts Dark Brown Dingy Blouse (Female).jpg|Dark Brown Dingy Blouse Purple Cloud Blouse (female).jpg|Purple Cloud Blouse Red Burlap Blouse (Female_.jpg|Red Burlap Blouse Turquoise Blouse (Female).jpg|Turquoise Blouse RedTrimmedBlouse.png|Red Trimmed Blouse 252.PNG|Pink Flapped Puff Blouse OldSepShirtF.png|Plain Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgreyblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Grey Blue Blouse White Ruff Greyblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Grey Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightblueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Blueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkblueblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Blue Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightyellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Yellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkyellowblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Yellow Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgrenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightgreenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkgreenblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Green Blue Blouse White Ruff Brownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightbrownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Darkbrownblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Dark Brown Blue Blouse White Ruff Pinkblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Pink Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightredblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Red Blue Blouse White Ruff Redblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Red Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightpurpleblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Light Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Lightpurpleblueblousewhiteruff2.PNG|Light Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Purpleblueblousewhiteruff.PNG|Purple Blue Blouse White Ruff Pants and Skirts Dark Lavender Potato Scck Skirt (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Potato Sack Skirt Red Hand Me Down Skirt (Female).jpg|Red Hand me Down Skirt Screenshot 2012-11-14 07-16-08.jpg|Black Hand me down Skirt Black Patchwork Capris (Female).gif|Black Patchwork Capris Plum Patchwork Capris (Female).jpg|Plum Patchwork Capris MisfittedCapris.png|Purple Misfitted Capris TurquioseCandystripe.jpg|Turquoise Candystripe Capris PinkCandystripe.jpg|Pink Candystripe Capris DarkRedCandystripe.jpg|Dark Red Candystripe Capris 253.PNG|Plum Misfitted Capris Discontinued Tattoos Fullchest1.png|Skull Cross Full Chest Tattoo Fullchest2.png|Tribal Yakuza Full Chest Tattoo SkullStabDiscont.png|Skull Stab Arm Tattoo St.PattyDisCont.png|St. Patrick's Arm Tattoo Full Eagle Tattoo.jpg|Ethnic Eagle Full Chest Tattoo Thai Monkey Full Tattoo.jpg|Thai Monkey Full Chest Tattoo CrossedFlintlocksFullChestTattoo.png|Crossed Flintlocks Full Chest Tattoo SkullCrossBonesFullChest.jpg|Skull and Crossbones Full Chest Tattoo IronCross&SkullTat.png|Iron Cross & Skull Arm Tattoo St.PattyChestTat.jpg|Saint Patrick's Day Chest Tattoo Discontinued Body Types Male DcShortBody.png|Dwarf DcSkinnyBody.png|Skinny DcMediumBody.png|Medium DcBuffBody.png|Buff Female Olddwarfbody1.jpg|Dwarf Oldskinnybody1.jpg|Skinny Oldmediumbody1.jpg|Medium Oldlargebody2.jpg|Large Category:Weapons Category:Clothing Category:Image Gallery